List of Picardía Faces
A list of picardía ''faces. Table Picardias Now We Will Show A Few Facts About Them Omniscronchulon ''Main article: Omniscronchulon The Omniscronchulon is an all powerful being, appearing only in Riddle of the Rocks 2. He is a force of true evil, worse than any other character in the surreal meme multiverse (1st Part Of His Page) His trigger word is "terrible" Dr. COOL Jasper Main article: Dr. COOL Jasper Dr. COOL Jasper, sometimes mistakenly called minor antagonist in the Surreal Memes universe. A being of pure chaos and destruction, he runs amok freezing any who dare utter the forbidden phrase: ICE' (1st Part Of His Page) Dr. DARK Francis ''Main article: Dr. DARK Francis '''Dr. DARK Francis is the cousin of Dr. COOL Jasper and a villain in the Surreal Memes universe. (1st Part Of His Page) Mr. GREEN Forest Main article: Mr. GREEN Forest Mr. GREEN Forest is a non-canon Picardía Face that has the ability to grow forests. He is one of the only good and trustworthy Picardía Faces. He is summoned by the following word: tree (1st Part Of His Page) Dr. DIO Brandus Main article: Dr. DIO Brandus Dr. DIO Brandus is a Picardia face who is also a STAND user. He has two trigger words: ZA WARUDO and MUDA' (1st Part Of His Page) Azul Picardía ''Main article: Azul Picardía '''Azul Picardía is a Picardía face who first appeared in the Riddle of the Rocks series. His trigger words are AWAKE and DUMB. He is bigger than the ones chasing Meme Man and Orang. (1st Part Of His Page) Prof. Warm Casper Main article: Prof. WARM Casper Professor Warm Casper is the arch nemesis of Dr COOL Jasper. He is summoned whenever a carbon based life form says: WARM (1st Part Of His Page) Monsieur FRENCH Jáspér Main article: Monsieur FRENCH Jáspér Monsieur FRENCH Jáspér is the non-canon French brother of Dr. COOL Jasper. Jáspér lives in the 3rd dimensional country of France. He likes baguettes.' (1st Part Of His Page) Mr. MAGIC Jamie M''ain article: Monsieur FRENCH Jáspér 'Mr. MAGIC Jamie is an unofficial Picardía Face created by ApertureEmployee427. He mainly exists in a timeline where Meme Man is a wizard.' ''(1st Part Of His Page) Sun Face M''ain article: Sun Face 'The sun face is only seen in The quest for the octahedron.' ''(1st Part Of His Page) Dr. SECRET Hasper M''ain article: Dr. SECRET Hasper 'Summed by the word "OMNISCRONCHONCH" he will stalk from a distance and FADE you away.' ''(1st Part Of His Page) Wisdomer M''ain article: Wisdomer 'Wisdomer Is The Biggest Source Of Energy And Wisdom You Can Find In Any Dimension' ''(1st Part Of His Page) tluaV emiT M''ain article: TluaV emiT (Wisdomer's Sister) 'She Is VERY Untrustworthy, There Is Not Much Info About Her, All We Know Yet Is That She SUCCS Whoever Said The Forbidden Word: EMIT' ''(1st Part Of Her Page) Cyber Being 3 M''ain article: Cyber Beings '''Cyber Being 3 is a Cyber-enhanced Picardia Face who is the first Cyber Being that Meme Man encounters, and the only Picardia Face in The rebellion. He is one of the only good Picardia faces, along with Mr. GREEN Forest, The Wisdomer, and Monsieur FRENCH Jáspér Apple Meme M''ain Article: Apple Meme'' Apple Memes are characters in The rebellion, whose only purpose is to serve Martin the Memelord. They are parodies of apple emojis and Picardia Faces, which are common in surreal memes. Their trigger word is '''AWAKEN, but they respond only to their leader. There are only 4 of these, and they can be resummoned by Martin the Memelord if they are defeated in battle, as long as he is alive.' (1st Part Of His Page) American Picardia M''ain article: American Picardia American Picardia is a character who appeared in one of PoseidonHeir's videos, known as "Oil". In it, he stole Meme Man's oil that he had spent a long time searching for. He exists as a joke about how the United States of America is extremely oil-hungry.' (1st Part Of Her Article) Ancap Picardia ''Main Article: Ancap Picardia '''Ancap Picardia is a Picardia Face who appears in some Surreal Meme Comics. (1st Part Of His Article) Dr. VEGETAL Benjamin Main Article: Dr. VEGETAL Benjamin Dr. VEGETAL Benjamin is a Picardia face whotraps entities in vegetal-based cages when they utter the forbidden word: BEAN. (1st Part Of His Article) The Most Honerable PROJECTILE Seamus Main Article: The Most Honerable PROJECTILE Seamus ''He is A Picardía face that shoots arrows. He can be helpful and shoot you enimys with arrows if you utter his trigger word projectile, but that works 5% of the the time. you could say SHOOT, but that has a 50% chance of shooting you. (1st Part Of His Article) Dr. INVERTED Lucius ''Main Article: Dr. INVERTED Lucius Dr. INVERTED Lucius occupies the 736#^54%8223$^^ dimension. He controls and guards the Tetrahedron of Inversion. (1st Part Of His Article) Gen. EeEeEeEeEeE'dust Main Article: Gen. EeEeEeEeEeE'dust Gen. EeEeEeEeEeE'dust is a sky blue Picardia Face. (1st Part Of His Article). Dr. PASTA Eater Main Article: Dr. PASTA Eater Dr. PASTA Eater is an evil Picardía Face that inhabits the dimension 346-ZXW. He often goes out of his dimension when someone says S P A G O O T and absorbs all the S P A G O O T S near him. Standard The stranded picardia face is the normal picardia face. Standard Female (Emotigirl) The stranded female picardia face is the normal emotigirl. ΠБe145.21th dimension Faces There are many Piccardia faces here such as... * Dr. COOL Jasper * DR. DARK Francis * Various coloured Ones with the Trigger word "WAKE" ** Rde ** Yelloo ** Blu ** Purpfle ** Gren * Sun face References Category:Picardia Faces Category:Lists Category:Vegetal